deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Noemon/Regarding Blogs
Hi everyone. Because of the recent commotion regarding what is and what is not acceptable in the blogs, I would like to do the obvious thing and bring to your atention the blogs policy, for those of you who may not be familiar with it. Hopefully it will help us resolve this "issue". So, after you read the policy, I would like to put emphasis on two points that are oftenly misunderstood/disregarded/not paid attention to: 1. (Blogs...)Must have a minimum length of two paragraphs or more, complete with good grammar and spelling. 2. If your intent is to gather opinions or input of other members in the community, it belongs as a forum thread. Number one in essence tells you that if you are to make a blog you should try and make it like an essay, so to speak. As if it was to be published in a magazine; people are going to read what you wrote, so you should at least try and make it worth reading. Number two is even simpler. If you are going to make a poll-like or opinion requesting post that in itself is a few lines long, then it belongs to the fora and more specifically in the general discussion. So blogs like "Your ideas for X" should really be there. Note that nowhere does it say that blogs should be related to the Dead Space universe/franchise, and such blogs are pretty much left to the judgement of the administrators. But if you do write such a blog and it does not follow at least these two points, then that's one more reason for it to be removed/moved. Personally I don't have a problem with such, unrelated, blogs, as long as they are following the above guidelines. And if such blogs fall into point number two above, i.e. they become forum posts, then I am still fine with them under the extra conditions that they are at least trying to raise a discussion and/or otherwise try to engage the community. With the above said, I would like to propose that we hereby lock all the current, oftenly repeated, blogs about "ideas for new enemies/weapons/etc" and open corresponding forum threads, where you can all go and write your ideas. Lastly: fan-fictions. What about them? They do follow point number one, from above, that's for sure, but unfortunately this is a simple Dead Space wiki, not one for fan-fictions. In fact there is one just for that. Now, I know that in times of drought like these, when there is nothing new to write about (regarding the Dead Space franchise/canon/universe) and few thing to add/correct in the current material, fanfictions instill a little bit of life to the site. But unfortunately, as said, this is not the site for them. Before you tell me that "the fanon wiki is dead" let me tell you that this is a self-induced state. It is dead because you choose to let it die :). So I think we can make a compromise. From now on, we allow one chapter of each new story you want to tell here, think of it like "advertising" it, since you are worried that the other wiki has no traffic, but that you continue the rest of your chapters there. If you are going to write a self contained story that is not very long, it would count as one chapter, so it could be posted here in its entirety. (If it's a long story it would be better to be divided in chapters though) Ideally/Optionally fan-fictions should be written in the fanon wiki from the start when there is strong activity here because of something new in the Dead Space universe/franchise. And, here I will end this post :P. It goes without saying that I want your opinions regarding the suggestions for the blog posts and the fan-fictions, I don't want to do things arbitrarily. Cheers. Category:Blog posts